


Rain on me

by anontrixya



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, New York City, One Shot, POV Lesbian Character, Rain, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anontrixya/pseuds/anontrixya
Summary: Trixie is an upcoming makeup artist making her way home in the rain. Katya is a Russian translator who's guaranteed to be working late tonight. Or so Trixie thought....
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Rain on me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is literally just soft gay fluff tysm for reading 🥺😂

"Fuck this fuck this fuck this" Trixie thought to herself, head down as she hurried through the torrential onslaught of freezing rain that inevitably comes with late autumn in Brooklyn. She was an upcoming makeup artist and absolutely adored her job working at the MAC counter in Macey's, but she often demonstrated products on herself before her clients, which meant that she had the remnants of a bright pink and orange sunset smokey eye running down her face as the icy raindrops pelted her mercilessly. She could feel her knee high socks sticking to her thighs as her converse (white but painted with cute pink floral designs with her own fair hands) got soaked all the way through to her feet. She was already figuring out a plan of what to do once she got back to her apartment- she had a strong constitution but she hated being sick so always warmed up as quickly as possible once she got home. Tonight she felt absolutely exhausted after a long day of concentrating on her client's makeup, and almost starting crying when she realised that her girlfriend was working extra late tonight and wouldn't be home when she got there, meaning she would have to take care of herself. "Screw that office" she thought, imagining her girl's calf muscles silouhetted against sheer black tights and Dior patent court shoes as she sat at her desk in the Manhattan office today (she worked as a translator for a big Russian firm looking to expand to the US). Trixie did, however, feel a small rush of pride, her girlfriend's confidence chatting down the phone all day in Russian and English to secure deals with her charming aura was something she admired greatly, a stark contrast to her quiet shyness. 

When she was one block away from the apartment, Trixie yanked her powder pink backpack off of her shoulder while she was walking and fumbled around in it for her keys. She snatched them up after spying them nestled between her fusia blush compact (for personal touchups in the bathroom at work) and her bubblegum coloured tamagotchi which was always a welcome and familiar distraction on a bad or anxious day. Trixie ran up the stairs and practically lunged for the apartment door, only to find that it swung open at her touch.   
"Shit" she thought, her stomach collapsing to the floor in a pit of worry as images of the ransacked apartment, their home, flashed across her mind. It was inevitable that she should be greeted with such a scene, surely they'd been robbed, why else would the door be open?? Unless it was someone who was meant to be there. Someone who'd somehow been able to finish up a little earlier than they'd hoped and beaten the New York traffic. Unless it was-   
"KATYA!!" Trixie squealed as her girlfriend opened the door the rest of the way for her. She clearly hadn't been long back herself, but had taken the liberty of kicking off her heels and shaking her platinum blonde poker straight hair out of its usual work bun. 

"Oh sweetheart, you forgot your umbrella again didn't you?!" Katya smirked with a gentle roll of her heavily lined, bright blue eyes. "Uh yeah" mumbled Trixie, blushing slightly and squeezing out her sodden honey coloured curls onto the doormat. Only now did she realise how much she was shivering, how much her hands shook. 

"Oh babygirl, come here" said Katya softly, removing Trixie's coat and tossing it onto the nearest peg in the hallway. She helped Trixie out of her shoes and peeled off her socks before reaching up (Trixie was half a head taller than her) to give her a hug and a tender kiss on her forehead. She frowned, trixie's fluffy pink jumper which had been thrown on over her black work uniform t-shirt and her yellow satin skirt were both wet through. 

"Can you walk with me sweetie??" She led Trix through to the bedroom, taking their time as Trixie's feet were so cold they'd gone numb, and she was still shivering. Katya sat Trixie down on the bed, instructing her to strip off all of her clothes, while she went and fetched trixie's favourite fluffy robe. Katya wrapped her up in it and sat down beside her on the bed, cuddling her until she stopped shaking. "Mm that feels better" sighed Trixie quietly with a smile so wide Katya knew she was in heaven. "Trix, it's okay now honey" Katya said softly, now wasn't the time for her usual banter and self deprecation, not yet tonight. Once Trixie's teeth had stopped chattering, Katya hopped off the bed and asked Trixie to follow her into the bathroom. She obeyed, happy to be led and taken care of. Katya removed her robe and surveyed Trixie's soft, naked curves for a moment. She was statuesque, always embarrassed by her soft thighs and stretch marks next to katyas toned physique, but Katya absolutely loved the way that she looked. "My pretty baby" she smiled through signature cherry painted lips as she nudged Trix into the shower. She tossed Trixie her favourite shampoo and shower gel from the cupboard and told her to take her time.   
"I love you" Trixie managed to whisper with a small smile, before turning the water on.   
"I'll be right back honeypie" Katya replied. 

Trixie allowed the shower to wash away the final remanents from her long day and horrendous walk home, working the rose jam shower gel from lush slowly all over her skin, feeling the bubbles burst to release more heavenly fragance before moving on to her hair, massaging from the roots all the way down to the ends of those tumbling curls, and humming softly to herself. 

In the meantime, Katya was busying herself doing everything possible to make her girlfriend comfortable. She had grabbed trixie's favourite pair of pajamas, her favourite fluffy blanket, and a couple of their large white towels and thrown them into the dryer so that they were warm. She made trixie's favourite fruit tea and ordered veggie chowmein from the local Chinese place, she new how ravenous Trix got after a particularly long day. She was scrolling through Netflix to get some movie inspiration when she heard the shower turn off. Immediately she removed everything apart from the blanket from the dryer and padded into the bathroom. She set the pajamas down on the sink and handed Trixie one of the towels, and Trixie let out a small contented purr at the feel of the warm, soft material against her freshly washed skin. Katya helped her to use the other towel to put her hair into a turban, and while Trixie was drying herself Katya ran to the bedroom and returned with a hairdryer, brush and trixie's favourite leave-in conditioner. 

Once Trixie was dry and changed into her pajamas, Katya sat her down infront of their mirror on the wall opposite to the shower. She began to dry trixie's hair, holding the hairdryer exactly 12 inches away from her scalp so as not to burn it, slowly and carefully guiding the brush through the tangles, allowing herself to play with the kinky ends at the bottom as she worked the conditioner in. To see Katya this peaceful and still instead of careening about generally interested in everything and anything as she did was a rarity, and tonight it was all Trixie's. She had to pull Katya in for a quick hug a few times as she moved around her head, Trixie couldn't help it, she just needed to snuggle up against her and let her know how appreciated all this tentativeness was. 

Once Katya had finished, she put the hairdryer and brush down and fondled a few long locks of trixie's hair between her fingers. "i didn't pull your hair did i sweetheart?" she asked gently, as Trixie shook her head, freshly washed golden tresses falling in a halo around her face. "Thank you Katya" she said in an unusually sincere tone as Katya led her back to the couch and gave her the tea before she retrieved her favourite blanket from the dryer. It was all soft and pink and fluffy and warm, still smelling faintly of her fresh perfume, turquatic from MAC (obviously). The doorbell heralded the arrival of their food and Katya walked over to collect it, draping the blanket over Trixie as she breezed past the couch. Trixie settled herself into it, making such cute little snuffling noises that Katya almost slammed the door on the delivery guy in her haste to return to the couch and give Trixie a cuddle. They curled up and embraced each other, Trixie snuggling close into Katya as she kissed the top of her forehead. Katya scrolled through Netflix to find the movie Contact as Trixie started eating. 

"Good day then babe?" Katya grinned down at her.  
Trixie shifted a little, nuzzling into her as she replied "mmhmm, and it just got a whole lot better"..


End file.
